Forever Yours, Faithfully
by SmoothLadyCriminal
Summary: Juice is willing to leave the club so he can keep his family safe, but it keeps pulling him back in. The finale of the Juice and Ana series (follow up to Captivated and Fear in Our Eyes).
1. Chapter 1

Ana groaned when she saw the mess left behind by the guests in the clubhouse, and she sat on one of the sofas as Tara shook her head wearily.

The baby shower had been today. Tara had been released two weeks ago, all charges dropped. She had thrown herself into planning Ana's baby shower, and any one who had been connected to the club was there to celebrate it. Tara had planned games galore, Chucky had brought in the cake before being kicked out with the rest of the men, and Gemma had agreed to get along with everyone for the day. That was a feat in and of itself; once she'd learned of Juice's plans to patch out and move away from Charming, she got angry at Ana and him. In her mind, Ana had as good as promised her she'd stick around when Tara left, and now she was leaving, too. She felt as if her family was falling apart, but, by some miracle, Gemma had remained civil today. She had left early, but she still came, and that mattered to Ana.

The only person who wasn't here was Juice. He was out of town with Ratboy, checking in on Bobby and helping him move into a new place. He was due back that night. Ana missed him like crazy, but she knew it was just in his nature to check in on one of his brothers.

"Leave it to SAMCRO to make sure we had a huge mess to clean up," Ana grumbled, still not wanting to get up. She was eight months pregnant, her ankles were swollen, and her back hurt like crazy.

"We?" Tara said, laughing as she was putting wrapping paper in the huge trash bag she held in her hand. "Happy or Chibs sees you cleaning when they get back in here, they're going to be on the warpath."

Ana laughed and looked at the pile of gifts ready to be loaded into her car. She smiled, still overwhelmed by how many people cared about her and Juice. They all genuinely made her feel loved, and asked how the baby was doing. How she was doing. She almost felt guilty for wanting to leave after Gia was born, but the guilt wasn't enough for her. Juice had already discussed his thoughts with Jax, and Jax assured him that when he was ready to leave, he was free to do it.

She heard the door open and smiled when she heard Chib's and Happy's voice carry toward them.

"Jesus Christ, it looks like Pepto threw up in here," Chibs said, sinking on the seat next to Ana and shook his head at all the pink decorations and wrapping paper. "How's the lass doing, sweetheart?"

"Active," Ana said, wincing as Gianna kicked her in the ribs. "How'd things go today?"

Chibs just shrugged wearily as Happy grabbed another trash bag to help Tara. He called Phil in to help, because he knew both Tara and Ana were eager to get back home.

"It's been a rough one, doll. Lyla got roughed up pretty bad. We almost got arrested taking care of the shitbags that did it," he said.

He didn't tell her how roughed up Lyla was, nor that she had been an unwilling participant in torture porn. He was sure that while Juice told Ana everything, that this was something Ana wouldn't want to know. The studio itself was too horrible for him to process fully.

"Yikes," Ana said. "Everyone whole?"

"Yeah," Happy said, tying the trash bag in a knot. "It got handled. Hey, you want me to put those gifts in the van? I'll have V-Lin run them to your place."

"Thanks, Hap," Ana said, giving him a warm smile as her phone buzzed. It was a text message from Juice.

_On the road now Eagle 1, should be home to my girls in a couple hours. Did you save me cake? love you_.

Ana grinned, looking at the refrigerator where a huge slice of the cake was already wrapped up just for her fiance. He had gone on and on about missing the baby shower, so much so that Ana caught on fairly quickly he was acting, and acting badly at that. Finally, when Ana called him on it, he laughed and admitted the only thing he would be sorry to miss was "the super cool cake Gemma's forking over $300 for."

As for the stupid code names, he'd started that business when he began playing video games with her. The war games were his favorites and he insisted on using code names. The problem was he used them after the games were done, primarily because he was so easily amused these days.

_Yes, cake is confimed Redeye. Can't wait to see you. love you too,_ she typed back. Chibs rolled his eyes, seeing the grin on her face. He knew that meant Juice was on the other end of the conversation, and it probably meant he was on the way home.

"Come on, lass," Chibs said, getting up and holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you home so you can be there when he gets there. We'll help put everything away."

* * *

Juice pulled into the driveway just as night fell, and he grinned as he saw Chibs's bike there, along with Ana's car. He knew he could count on his brothers to watch out for Ana while he was gone. He looked in the car to see if there was anything he needed to bring in, but there wasn't. A car seat sat in the back, already installed. He grinned, knowing that was either Happy or Tara. Both of them were strict on the car seat thing.

Juice missed the hell out of Ana while he was in Indian Hills. It didn't feel like home without her with him. On the way back home, he'd gotten Gia a present from Reno. It wasn't anything big, just a pink onsie with a bike on it that said "Daddy's Little Rebel". He couldn't wait to show it to Ana, so he grabbed his backpack and walked up to the door, ready to see that beautiful fiancee of his.

However, it wasn't Ana, but Chibs opened the door, and Juice knew by the look on his face that something was up.

"Is it Ana?" Juice asked, coming in, quickly.

"No," Chibs said, reassuringly. "She's asleep, actually, and good for her. Look at the TV."

Juice's eyes darted to the screen and widened when he saw the news. He recongized the school, Count of Aquin or something like that. It was a Catholic school not too far from Charming.

"School shooting? Here?" he asked in disbelief. He was glad Ana was asleep, this would have upset her beyond belief. She may not work in schools anymore, but the woman was still every bit a teacher, so this would have hit close to home.

"Yeah, brother," Chibs said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. Juice sat next to him, a feeling of horror settling in.

"You know," Chibs said, his head still down. "I wasn't fully supportive of you leaving til now, Juicy. But after this...you got to take your girls and go. This is-"

"It's something that happens every day, Chibs," Juice said, hollowly. "It ain't right, but it's going to happen no matter where I take them. I'm getting out. But it's not happening right now."

"It should happen soon, Juice," Chib replied as he got up. "I'll let you be with your girl. See you tomorrow."

Juice shut the TV off as Chibs left and groaned. Chibs had a point, he had to get his girls away from this. A shooting happening this close to them was unsettling, and his heart broke for all the parents who lost their kid in the tragedy. He thought of Gia and the idea of her being involved in something that horrible brought tears to his eyes.

He was so focused on what had happened that he didn't hear Ana come in until she sat next to him.

"Welcome home, baby," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm. He looked up and smiled before he kissed her.

"Hey, you," he said as he pulled away. "How's our baby girl?"

"I think she's sleeping," Ana said. "But she was very active earlier. Your cake's in the fridge."

Juice shook his head, leaning back on the couch and pulling Ana with him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin in her hair, inhaling the rainwater scent he loved so much. He wasn't in the mood for cake right now. He was tired and burned out. The trip with Bobby had been long and stressful, especially knowing that Bobby was thinking of patching out of Redwood. Now there was a school shooting too close to home. All he wanted to do was stay with his fiancee, and pretend that the world wasn't a fucked up place.

"You okay, babe?" Ana asked, feeling the change in his demeanor.

"Not really," Juice admitted. He figured he might as well tell her before she found out through someone else. "Count of Acquino was shot up earlier today. Chibs told me while you were sleeping."

"Oh, God," Ana gasped, horrified. "That's terrible. Do they know who-"

"Not yet," Juice said. "But we're getting out soon. I promise, baby. As soon as Gia here is born, I'm telling Jax I'm done."

Ana snuggled into Juice's chest, knowing that he meant what he said. He was only taking his time because he didn't want to uproot her so close to the end of her pregnancy. However, she knew that when someone in this club planned to get out, something went wrong. She just hoped fate would have mercy on them for once.

* * *

**_Told you canon wasn't going to be followed much in this story. I'm still working out how I want this to go. I know how it ends, but it's the getting there that's got me all messed up. Jenni will be back some point later, and so will Mark. I'm wanting to include more Nero, too._**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this! _**


	2. Chapter 2

The news about the shooting was all everyone talked about as Ana went into town the next day. She wasn't even supposed to be out, but she was craving some ice cream, and there wasn't any in the house. Her only hope was that Juice or Tara didn't see her. It wasn't likely. Juice was with the club today and Tara was at St. Thomas.

Ana saw the ice cream aisle in the supermarket and happily waddled over, seeing that her favorite flavor was fully stocked. She put three gallon buckets of cookies and cream in the cart and pushed the cart towards checkout, but she stopped quickly when someone stepped in front of her.

"Ana. Long time, no see," Mark Corcoran said snidely. "Still knocked up, huh?"

Ana paused, staring Mark down. He had that cocky look on his face, the same look he had when he knew he'd won the last time. The hatred she had for him rose up in her, but she bit it back.

"Yes," she said, knowing it would do her no good to try to argue with this asshole. "Excuse me."

"So polite," Mark said, moving out of the way and falling in step with Ana as she got in line. "You still with the biker boy?"

Ana remained silent, knowing Mark was trying to bait her. She'd done pretty well at avoiding him lately, but with a town as small as this, she knew it was impossible to avoid him forever. So she just picked up a magazine as she waited, making it clear she was more interested in Barack Obama's supposed affair with Kerry Washington than whatever crap he was spewing.

"Shame about that school, huh? Rumors are the guns came from Charming," Mark continued to say.

"Funny thing about rumors, they're almost never true," Ana said lightly, paying for her ice cream. Mark scoffed as she made her way out the store.

"Nice talk!" he called after her as she headed to her car as fast as she could.

As soon as she was in her car, Ana leaned back and closed her eyes. The run in with Mark took a lot out of her, but she knew she had to keep it together. Juice needed her to stay out of the bad place, and her daughter needed her to keep her cool as well.

Opening her eyes, Ana started the car and headed home. She wasn't going to let the thought of Mark Corcoran rattle her anymore.

* * *

Juice was standing in the doorway of Arcadio's bathroom, in disbelief over what he was seeing.

He didn't know what to think when Jax asked him and Happy to keep watch over this girl. Her son was the one who killed three other kids the day before. It had been a KG-9 that the club had sold to Nero's guys that the kid had used. Juice knew why they were watching the woman, but he didn't think she would really talk to the cops. Of course, that was until he caught her shooting meth into her arm.

"Jax is gonna off her," Happy grunted, where only Juice could hear him. "Nothing much worse than a rat except for a junkie rat."

"No he's not," Juice said bitterly. "He'll get someone else to do it. Nero cares about this girl."

Juice hated saying that about Jax, but it had become obvious that ever since Opie died, Jax was becoming more and more like Clay. It was why Bobby left, and it was why a lot of other charters were beginning to question Jax being in the chair. Jax wasn't the type to get his own hands dirty. He would ask someone else to get blood on their hands so his own could remain clean.

"Caring don't mean shit when it comes to prison, dude. I'm not ready to go back, and you sure as shit aren't either," Happy said.

"You gonna do it if he asks?" Juice shot back. Happy looked down at his feet, and Juice knew the answer was no. "She just lost her kid. Her kid killed innocent kids, but she didn't. She's an innocent, and we shouldn't kill innocents, no matter how risky it is to keep them around."

Juice's phone rang before Happy could answer.

"Yeah?" Juice said.

"It's Jax. Coast is clear, get her to the cabin. Call mom and Ana-"

"Ana's not doing club shit, Jax," Juice said, warningly. Jax scoffed.

"This isn't club shit, it's hospitatlity shit. Darvany and Ana are the same age, and Ana's got a talent for putting people at ease. Mom'll go get her," Jax said, interrupting Juice. "Don't fight me on this. Just get her to the cabin and call Mom and Ana, and tell them to meet us there."

Jax hung up before Juice could argue back. Groaning in frustration, Juice turned to Happy.

"Get her in the van," he said, dialing Ana's number, and hoping she was in a charitable mood.

* * *

Ana tried to keep her temper in check as Gemma drove them to the cabin.

Juice was angry when he called, but she knew he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at Jax, and rightfully so. That man was going to get an earful when she saw him. He knew she was close to having the baby, she didn't need this shit right now. Throw in a tense car ride with Gemma, who was still very angry at Ana for her leaving Charming soon, today was shaping up to be very stressful.

"Jax is lucky I need to talk to him anyway," Gemma said, breaking the stony silence between her and Ana. "Or I wouldn't be out here."

"Jax may need you to patch him up for making me come out here," Ana grumbled, not caring about Gemma's soon-to-come guilt trip.

"You chose to be with Juice, and this is what Old Ladies do," Gemma said. "Juice is still a member of the club, so for now, you need to suck it up."

"Yeah," Ana said sarcastically. "Yeah, let's just ignore doctor's orders, and the fact that I'm the size of a fucking planet, because King Jax needs me to do some Martha Stewart bullshit."

The rest of the ride was silent. Gemma was angry because of the fact that she had to see Clay, a man she hated more than anything, and then Ana had the nerve to sass her. In the past, that would have been admirable, but now it was just irritating. They pulled in behind the bikes, and Ana got out of the SUV, still angry at the fact she had to come at all.

"Hey, little mama," Tig said sympathetically, helping her up the steps as Jax headed to his mother. "Girl's in there with Chibs and Juice."

"Thanks, Tiggy," Ana said, walking into the cabin. Juice saw her and smiled apologetically.

"Hey, baby," he said, gesturing for her to sit down, but before she could, a gunshot sounded from the hallway.

"Put em down!" a shrill voice screamed. Ana peered around Juice, who had jumped in front of her protectively, to see who the hell had a gun.

A woman, about her height, with short blond hair, stood pointing a gun at Happy. Her face was feral, she looked like an wounded animal who was cornered. Despite the fact that they were currently being held at gunpoint, Ana's heart went out to the woman. Juice had told her who this was. Darvany Jennings, the shooter's mother. She'd lost her kid, and what seemed to be her freedom, all in less than 24 hours. It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

"Baby don't do this!" a man yelled from the far side of the room.

"Look, let me get her out of here," Juice pleaded with the girl, tossing his gun on the table and throwing his head back at Ana. Darvany peered around him and more tears filled her eyes as she took in Ana's appearance.

"Take her to the room, and stay there!" she said loudly, stepping aside. Juice didn't hesitate, he took Ana's hand and led her to the back bedroom, where he shut and locked the door behind him. He pressed his back to it, breathing heavily.

"Juice, I'm okay," Ana said, placing her hand on his face. Juice touched it with his and sighed deeply before kissing her palm.

"I know," he said, pulling her to him. "I know, baby."

They both jumped as they heard more yelling coming from outside, followed by two more gunshots and screaming.

"Juicy! We need ya!" Chibs yelled from the front room.

"Stay here," Juice said, leaving the room to see what exactly he was needed for. Ana took a deep breath and sat on the bed, shaking. She felt Gia move a little, which eased her mind a little.

She found herself hoping that Darvany wasn't killed. The poor woman had been through enough. Sure, she was nuts, but she didn't deserve to die.

She didn't have much time to think. Juice came back and sat beside her, shaking more than what he had been when he'd brought her in her earlier.

"Arcadio," was all he said. She could hear muffled screams in the next room over, and knew that Darvany was still alive.

"Let Nero take you home, okay?" Juice said, still shaking a little as he kissed her. "I'll be there later."

"Juan," she said, concerned. "Everything okay?"

Juice shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm probably going to be arguing with Jax later."

"Just don't get killed," she said. "Or I'll kill him."

Juice laughed as he kissed her again. He knew Ana meant it. She loved Jax, but that love wouldn't stop her from putting a bullet in between his eyes if anything happened to Juice. That strengthened his resolve even more.

"Go on, go with Nero," he said. "We got this."

Ana looked back before leaving, and sighed. She saw how badly this club was beginning to affect Juice. She hoped that he would be ready to go, soon, before it was too late.

* * *

Jax sat in the room with Juice, pacing as he thought out loud. Chibs had gone to get a sedative to knock Darvany out. Jax took the opportunity to mention that Darvany was a threat, and should be dealt with as such. Juice guessed Jax was taking his stunned silence to mean he was on board with the idea.

"You should probably smother her," Jax was saying. "It'll look less suspicious. A toxic mix of the sedative and crank, no one would suspect anything-"

"I'm not doing that," Juice said, in disbelief. "We don't kill innocents. We don't kill innocent women."

Jax stopped in his tracks, not sure that he was hearing correctly. Of all the guys in the club, he was sure Juice would go along with his plan. It seemed as if he was very wrong in assuming that, because all he saw when he looked at the younger man's face was outrage and disgust.

"That woman isn't innocent!" Jax argued quietly but firmly, trying to make his point. "She threatened you, my mom, your pregnant fiancee-"

"No, she let me and Ana get to safety," Juice countered back, headed to the door. "I'm not doing it. I'm going home. I don't want any part of this shit."

Jax stared blankly at the door Juice had, quite literally, slammed in his face. He did not expect that to happen. Juice was the weakest in the club, so the fact that even he wouldn't go through with this meant Jax actually had to let Darvany live, and pray that she wouldn't go to the police. After all, as Juice said, no one else in the club would kill an innocent woman. Either Jax had to do it himself, or let her go. The choice was up to him.

* * *

_**I told you all that I wouldn't be letting Juice into that place he was in in the show. He has his backbone, and Jax can't manipulate him the same way that he did in the show. **_

_**Thank you to the reviewers. I hope you guys are ready for Gia, because she's coming soon. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back from the dead, people. It's been a while, I know, but I just got uninspired. I'm inspired again, though.**_

* * *

Juice slipped out of bed a few days later, kissing Ana's cheek as he did. It was still dark outside, but Juice needed to get a run in before heading to the clubhouse to see what Jax had planned for him. Jax was still pretty angry at him, but the end result was worth it. Nero did get Darvany out of the state and into a discreet rehab facility, courtesy of the documents that Juice had forged for them. There was no chances of her ratting on them, and the club could breathe a little easier now that the DA's only hope was out of the picture.

Juice took a quick lap around the block, and thought about everything going on. Ana was due in a few weeks, and Juice had been toying with the idea of marrying her once Gia was born. He knew it would help ease the tension with Gemma. Watching Ana get married may make the sting of their eventual departure hurt a little less. Jenni had been emailing him about jobs and houses in Sacremento. Juice had some money put back in a banking account overseas, so getting a house would be nothing. If he could find a job in computers or automotive, they'd be set.

Sure, he'd have to remove his tattoos. Blacking the ink out was reserved for those who were excommunicated, like Clay. He'd have to grow out his hair to cover the scalp tattoos, but he could handle that. Ana liked his hair when it was grown out, anyway.

Panting a little, he reached the house just as the sun was coming up. He walked in and smiled when he noticed Ana was still asleep. Stripping off his shirt, he tossed it into the hamper and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he stripped out of the rest of his clothes before he stepped in.

He sighed as the hot water hit his body, and he closed his eyes as it ran rivers down. For one moment, he could forget about everything going on and just take a breath.

Juice was so lost in his relaxation that he didn't hear Ana come into the bathroom until she got in the shower with him.

"Everything okay?" she asked, grabbing a washcloth and the soap.

Juice just nodded, looking at her changing body. Pregnancy suited her body well. She was swollen in the right places, and she still had the glow he'd always heard about. His throat went dry as he realized just how sexy she was.

"I can't," she said, reading his mind, and noticing his aroused state. "Doctor's orders."

"I know," he said huskily, pulling her closer to him. "But Tara didn't say anything about a make out session."

He pressed his lips to hers hungrily, smiling as she moaned softly. He pressed soft kissed up and down her neck, not able to get enough of her. He loved the sounds coming from her, and regretted that she couldn't go all the way. He wanted to make her feel good, and it had been months since they'd had sex.

However, he realized that there were other ways, and he grinned against her lips and he ran one hand down and in between her legs. She spread her legs a little so he could have easier access as she grabbed his dick with one of her hands and began to pump it softly.

"Shit," Juice hissed between his teeth, burying his face in her neck and nipping the skin there. Ana gasped and arched against his palm as she tightened her grip around his shaft, making him moan in return.

Right before they reached their peak, though, Juice's phone rang. The mood effectively killed, Juice sighed and kissed Ana on the cheek before getting out of the shower to answer it. Ana just rolled her eyes and finished the shower alone, hoping that this baby would hurry and come soon, because she was ready to be with Juice again.

* * *

"What a day."

Juice glanced over at Collete and nodded absent mindedly. It had been a day indeed. Jax was talking about getting another Diosa house up and running, and then the Persian torture porn assholes shot up Barosky's shop. Juice was told to stay behind with Collete while they went to sort everything out.

"What's your name, sweetie? Is it really Juice?" she asked, puffing a cigarette.

Juice just laughed a little and shook his head.

"Only a few women know my name," he said. "One of them is the girl I'm going to marry. Just call me Juice."

Collete laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You're engaged, that's sweet," she said. "I think Jax has told me about you guys. Ana, right?"

"Yeah," Juice said, intrigued. "I'm about to be a dad."

"Congratulations," Colette said sincerely. "Really. Kids are the best."

"Oh yeah?" Juice asked curiously. "You got kids?"

Colette looked really sad for a minute, then shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," she said. "I think you're going to be a great dad. Jax has a lot of good things to say about you."

Juice couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was happy that the president had that much faith in him, even though he knew that Juice was leaving. He and Colette talked for a few more minutes before Barosky came to get her. As Colette left, Juice thought back on their conversation. He'd turned into a real family guy, talking about his girl and the baby on the way. He liked the way it felt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ana was dealing with a crisis. Gemma was on the warpath with Tara again, for some reason that she truly gave zero fucks about. Gemma wasn't worried about that today, though, because now they had bigger fish to fry.

Nero was a suspect in a murder that involved one of his girls. Ana didn't believe it for a minute, she'd met Nero and she couldn't remember the last time she'd met someone who was as kind and fatherly as he was. Nero cared, even when he shouldn't. He wasn't the type to kill anyone, much less a girl.

"What do I do?" Gemma was saying. "I know Nero thinks it's going to be okay, but I don't think it is. I'm scared, Ana."

"I think you should relax," Ana said, scooting over so Gemma could sit down. "Take a deep breath, and clear your mind."

Gemma took a seat and took some deep breaths. Ana could tell it was working, Gemma was visibly relaxing.

"Right," she said. "Right. I'm going to talk to Eli."

"That would be best," Ana said. "His wife is also due soon, so he'll be in a good mood."

Gemma gave a rare grin and hugged Ana.

"Thank you," she said. "Really. Get some rest, okay? I know little Miss is going to be coming soon."

Ana smiled back and waited for Gemma to leave before lying back on her couch. She wasn't kidding about Gia-Ana'd been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a couple of days. She'd already been checked out by Tara who confirmed she wasn't in labor yet, but it would be soon.

Soon couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Juice was not having a good day. He'd been picked up by the racist assholes who had carved up Unser. He was okay, but he had to get away from them fast. Now Jax was looking at him like an idiot again, which, admittedly, he was today. He'd been feeling off all afternoon, and he'd had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.

Jax came back from his phone call and glanced at the guys.

"Irish are at the warehouse," he said, confused.

"We only take deliveries at Wahewa," Juice replied, knowing that his off feeling was probably due to this bullshit. "Something's wrong."

"No shit," Jax said, his brow furrowing. Juice knew that wasn't meant toward him, it was said out of frustration for everything. "We gotta go. Don't worry about Gerber, we'll handle him"

"Alright," Darby said, shaking Jax's hand. After telling Rat to stay behind, Jax told everyone to head to the warehouse, so they could stop the Irish before they caused too much havoc.

However, once they got there, Juice knew they were too late. Happy and him noticed the blood spot on the ground immediately and alerted Jax.

"Phil! Lin!" Jax yelled, as the guys headed to the warehouse doors. Happy and Tig opened them, guns drawn, but they lowered once they took in what was waiting for them.

"Holy fuck," Juice whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Phil and Lin's cuts were on the ground, and their hands laid on top of them. Juice looked over and saw their mutilated and dismembered corpses in a corner.

Juice stepped out. He couldn't deal with it anymore. Lin and Phil were good guys, never had a bad thing to say to anyone. Their deaths were senseless, and were meant to make a point to the Sons. Jax's face was filled with grief and rage as Juice backed away, and he knew it was not a good combination.

He walked down the path to the empty field. He hopped on a fence and sat there, trying to make sense of it all.

"Thought you may be here," Happy said, coming up from behind him. "I couldn't stay, either."

Juice nodded, glowering at the vultures surrounding some dead carcass in the distance.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Happy asked. Juice shrugged, but he knew after today, he probably was.

"It makes sense if you do. You got family," Happy continued.

"So does Jax," Juice said.

"You're not Jax," Happy retorted. Juice looked up in surprise. Happy never really said anything bad against Jax. It went against his code of honor. "I'm a soldier, brother. It's how I'm wired. I take his orders without question. Once you begin questioning, it's time to go, and I know you, Juice. You've been questioning for a while. Since before Ana left."

They sat in silence for a while, before Juice spoke up.

"What about you? When are you leaving?" Juice asked Happy. "I know you like my sister. And you like my nieces. You don't like people easily, but you like them. So tell me, Lowman, when are you leaving?"

Happy shrugged. Juice was right. He liked Jenni a lot, and her kids had grown on him in a way he both loved and hated.

"Jen and I ain't had that conversation," he admmited. "She knows I can't be with her the way she wants me to. Not right now. I'll leave when I start questioning, too."

Happy jumped off the fence and hit Juice's shoulder.

"Enough of this kumbaya shit. Come on. Let's go clean up the Irish stew."

* * *

_**Okay so obviously I haven't wrote on this in a while. I don't know what happened. Actually, I do. I rewatched season seven and instead of getting inspired, it zapped me emotionally. **_

_**But I'm back, though I won't be updating as regularly as I hoped. I have some more stories I'm writing lately, but that's just for fun.**_

_**Gia will probably come in the next chapter or the one after.**_

_**Also, Theo Rossi is officially a hot dad! His son was born and the name is so beautiful.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so I haven't been here in months and I'm going to tell you why.

A vindictive person who will go nameless deleted all of the chapters from the rest of the story I had written.

Yeah. It happened two months ago, and I was PISSED OFF. I can't even remember half of what I wrote down.

I DO know how I was going to end the story, so, if you don't mind, I'm just going to give you the rest of it here.

Gianna, Juice and Ana's daughter, was going to be born after the bombing at the clubhouse. After that, Juice was going to tell Jax that he was done with the club.

Jax persuades Juice to stay until he leaves, which was going to be soon.

Meanwhile Ana is looking for jobs and finds one in Tulsa, where she'd be needed right away. She tells this to Juice, who gets upset when he realizes that she and their kid would be moving without him for the first few months. They fight, and Juice stays away for a couple of days.

During this, Tara has ran from Jax with the boys, and Jax lets the club knows what's up. Juice calls Jax out on his shit, saying "Are you going to be the one to kill Tara? No. You'll make one of us do it, then find a way to kill the one who did it."

Juice goes home, and finds out that Ana found a job in Sacremento, which means she and Gianna wouldn't be so far from him while he ties up loose ends with the club.

The day Gia and Ana are supposed to leave, Ana leaves Gia with Tara so Juice can spend some one on one time with her after work while Ana heads to Sacremento. When she gets halfway there, Juice calls her, panicking because Tara was killed and the cop, Mark Corcoran, was seriously wounded. He'd told Juice that Gemma had the baby. He later dies, good riddance to him.

Juice, Jax, and Ana spend the next three months tracking Gemma down. Finally, Gemma reaches out to Ana, wanting to return Gia on one condition: don't bring Jax or Juice. Ana agrees, but tells Jax and Juice anyway.

They meet Gemma at a restaurant in Oregon, and Ana is reunited with Gia. Before leaving, Ana shoots Gemma in the leg, and leaves as Jax walks in. She and Juice reunite with their daughter as Jax kills Gemma for killing Tara.

Three months later, Ana and Gia are settled in Sacremento. They are celebrating Christmas with Jenni and her daughters when Jax and Happy visit. Happy wheels in a huge box, which Ana opens to reveal Juice. He's quit the club and is home with his family. Jax is done with the club and soon moves to Norcal with his sons, and I had insinuated that Happy was done as well, wanting to start a life with Jenni.

That's pretty much where I was going and I am so sorry to everyone who was reading. Once my stuff was lost, so was my motivation to continue. I couldn't let you guys suffer with an unfinished story, though, so here it is. Juice got his happy ending.


End file.
